


A Forgotten Memory

by RaytheWriter



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytheWriter/pseuds/RaytheWriter
Summary: When a string of missing persons cases alerts the CIA of a possible network of hidden terror activity growing under their noses, Alex gets deployed to investigate a person who they assume to be the key to this case and later discovers that it isn't going to be an easy task.
Relationships: Alex (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I - Alex

The bright California sunshine strikes across Alex's face as soon as he shifted his sleeping position. The newly assigned agent clicked his tongue and covered his face with his heavily tattooed arms, letting out a slight groan of frustration. His head was slightly pounding from a night of irresponsible drinking, courtesy of his new found friends. It was almost always customary for him to get to know some locals for information, especially in foreign territories, but last night's set of people was wilder than he'd imagined. Americans do have their own definition of fun.

He wasn't much of a heavy drinker, so he actually felt the nasty after effects of the alcohol or whatever they took last night, but none of such pain did he regret. After all, he did get a decent amount of information without raising suspicion.

Sprawled across his apartment wall are photos, articles and a handful of red yarn interlacing across pins of different colors. His own evidence board finally made sense because of last night's encounter. Reports of missing people that later came back disoriented and have no recollection of what happened started increasing day by day and it all started in this exact city.  
Taking a fresh white shirt from his gym bag, Alex slipped it on and made his way to the evidence board staring at the piece of paper he had from last night and comparing it against what he had so far. A smirk strewn across his face as he pins it on the board.

"Gotcha." he muttered proudly, blindly dialing his immediate supervisor over the phone.

"This is Alex. Intel was off, they're after a different person. I'm sending it to you as we speak." he informed over the encrypted lines. He did this expertly, as if his whole life was like this, secret spy work and a whole lot of information gathering. 

"This one? She seems ordinary, even her name brings out zero results." the voice replied over his phone.

"That's why it makes much more sense. She may be using an alias." Alex commented, standing up from his laptop, casually pacing back and forth as his free hand rests on his hips.

"Well, I trust you know what to do. If she's being targeted then it's either she's being protected-"

"-or a threat to the enemy." he cut off, completing the caller's thoughts.

"Keep us posted while we monitor the other missing person cases."

"Got it." he assured as the call ended, taking one quick glance at the image displayed on his screen.  
Samantha Cooper, age 26, a graphic designer at a nearby local company. Alex took his time staring at her, clearly familiarizing her face as she will be the object of his eyes for this mission. He can't help but appreciate how cute she is, how her brunette curls perfectly fit her facial features. It would be such a shame if she's actually a threat and it would make him a believer of the phrase "looks can be deceiving". He quickly tapped on his burner phone arranging a meetup with a certain person from last night, a person whom he believed to lead him right into Samantha.

* * *  
Strong gusts of salty seaside air blew across Alex, who sat on a park bench by the baywalk waiting patiently for his guide. He somehow wished he brought a cap, as the harsh rays of the sun kept his eyes squinted while looking at his phone. 

"There you are!" a short blonde haired woman greeted the agent as he busily taps on his phone. Alex quickly recognized the person as Maxine, also known as Samantha's best friend and roommate, whom he met at the bar just last night.  
She wore tattered jeans and a white shirt covered by a gray cardigan, a typical choice of clothing around these parts.

"Yep." Alex stood as he shakes her hand, quite an awkward gesture to say the least, but she immediately dismissed it with a friendly hug.

"Handshakes are for acquaintances, Alex. If you're friends with Samantha, we're friends." Maxine hugged him as Alex slowly pats her back, still baffled by the action she's done. But it was no time to dwell on those, so he silently cleared his throat and went on to business.

She's obviously alone, but that could also mean Samantha's just letting her go first for confirmation, so Alex took quick glances at visible corners for any sign of her.

"So, where's Samantha?" he finally asked, the question was quite demanding almost indicating urgency. Maxine seemed to catch this reaction from him and made Alex slightly worry about his cover.

"She's still at work, but I'll lead you to our apartment. It's just a few blocks from here..." she goes on about how she should also know Alex at some point if he's really here staying. It felt like she's starting to get cautious whether to let them meet.

"You say you're a friend from her hometown? Come to think of it, she never told me where she came from." She asked the agent as they walk across the block.

"Yeah, from Georgia." Alex replied confidently. Her information was very limited, and judging from it, Samantha may have been also living with a lie. A lie that kept Alex from wondering if she's s threat or she needs to be protected.

"Really? Doesn't strike you both as from there. Or maybe that's just me. What do I know about that place anyway? I haven't been there..." she chuckled and Alex slightly laughed. He was almost being suspicious, something that never usually happens when he's gathering intel. 

"Yeah. Moved a lot growing up. Gotta follow where my Dad's job is." Alex commented, trying to support the lie he's built up. Funny how you have to lie to look for the truth, he thought as they pass by the busy streets across the beach.

"Oh, so you're that kind of kid growing up. That's probably why you easily got along with our group last night." she laughed and suddenly fished her phone from her pocket.

Raising a finger, she gestured to Alex that she had to take the call. Alex automatically nodded and she excused herself just by the alley. He couldn't help but be cautious around her, as she told earlier she was the target's roommate and if ever she's a threat, she's also on his watch list. But for now she's all he's got to bring him close to Samantha.

An embarrassed grimace formed on her lips as she approached Alex. The agent raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry, Alex. My boss needs me to go earlier than usual. I'll just lead you to our apartment and I'll let you wait for her on the stairs. You wouldn't miss her if you still know what she looks like, right?" she stepped forward, leading him the way. Alex nodded in agreement and gave a soft "Yeah." as they made their way across two more blocks.

A tall three storey building, walled with dark orange bricks, with three flights of stone steps as entrance greeted Alex as Maxine stops walking.

"This is where we stop. And this is where you wait." She pointed at the stairs leading to the apartment doors.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. She told me she wants to go home immediately after work before she left. Good luck on your meet up, Alex!" She waved goodbye almost in a hurry and left before Alex could even open his mouth. 

"Guess I'm on my own now." he muttered and sighed as he sat down on thr topmost slab, just beside the door. He found himself tapping his foot nervously, as if he's really out to meet her. A lie he made that felt so real, even he almost believed they're really hometown friends. 

At that exact moment, he saw a foot step on the bottom slab and he immediately trailed his blue eyes across the person. Her floral dress sways to the breeze as a man on a skateboard passes by her. Then their eyes locked for just a second, her hazel eyes now embedded in his memory as she quickly turns back and ran away.

"Hey! Wait!" Alex immediately bolted and followed her.


	2. II - Samantha

Crazy Haircut.  
Scruffy Beard.  
Arms filled with tattoos.

Three checks across her 'persons not to interact to' checklist. Samantha never expected that all those three would appear on just one person. And as soon as his cold blue eyes met against hers, she knew she had to run. And so she ran, she doesn't know where, but it's best to run away from a stranger who happens to look like he's waiting for her just outside her doorstep.

"Hey! Wait!" his voice dominated the busy streets', All the more reason to bolt faster, thanking that she isn't wearing heeled shoes, she squeezed herself against waves of people crossing the street.

She quickly glanced and saw the huge red hand flash on the opposite side of the road. He isn't going to catch up. Thanking her lucky stars, she quickly breathes a sigh of relief and dissappeared from the crowd. She was already too tired to go grocery shopping, but she has to pass the time and keep that creep of a man from meeting him. But then again, she couldn't help but remember how he stared at her. It's as if he looked 'familiar'. 

She hastily rummaged her purse for her phone and immediately dialed Maxine. Two rings, she never does that on her free time, a wave of panic flashed her mind as she assumed that guy already got her first.

"Hey girl, got an early shift today. This better be important." she hushed over the other end of the line. 

"Someone at our doorstep is after me. We need to look for a new apartment!" she almost yelled, gaining a head turn from all the other people on the cereal aisle. 

"Oh him? Don't you know him from your hometown? He goes by Alex. He wanted to meet you, so I decided to tag along until my boss called." she replied casually ignoring her best friend's tone of urgency and panic.

"You what?! I.. I don't know no Alex from my hometown! How did he-"

"Duty calls, we'll discuss this after I get home 'kay? Love you." Maxine interrupted and hung up. Samantha cursed silently knowing the whole aisle might still be listening to her. She angrily grabbed a cereal from the aisle and continued shopping.

The supermarket is a huge and busy place, lots of people come and go and you'll get dizzy trying to remember how people look like. Samantha was a living proof of that condition, everywhere she looked she always felt uneasy, every arm tattoo or brown-colored beard bothered her. That 'Alex' guy was getting in her head, she reminded herself to scold Maxine as soon as she saw her. 

It was already 9 in the evening when she left the supermarket. She can't imagine she stayed in there for four hours, maybe it's the adrenaline helping her push through and now she could feel it all wearing out. As the population began to disperse, so does the number of potential Alex's out to pursue her which made her ease her shoulders and let out a sigh of relief. She hailed a cab and went straight home, carrying a bag of groceries fit for about three months.

***

"How many of these did you actually buy?" Maxine asked as she pulled out the third jar of pickles, a disgusted face etched on her face.

"I don't know. All I can say for myself is I had to stay there as long as I can to hide myself. I can't believe you sold me out to a creep." She sighed, she was plopped like a plush doll across the sofa, her muscles so tired from the sleepless night and the petered out adrenaline rush from her so called stalker.

"I didn't actually sell you out. He said he knows you and would want to talk to you about something." Maxine corrected her as she placed the fourth jar of pickles on the cupboard.

"I don't know him!" she breathed out without any further remark, she began to realize that this train of thought is pointless. Maxine's words started to make sense. Samantha wouldn't know him yet if she really hadn't given him a chance to tell her which part of her life he was in. 

"Besides, he's kinda cute. For once I thought he was a past lover or something, like maybe a boy next door who didn't really want to confess to you..." Maxine teased, peeking out of the kitchen to see her roommate's reaction. Samantha looked at her angrily, her cheeks puffed and brows furrowed like a little kid.

"Just messing with you. I'm sorry if it bothered you that I stepped up that way. I'll never let that happen again." Maxine stepped back to the groceries and sorted the items to their respective cupboards. As soon as Maxine was out of her sights, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered the way Alex stared at her. His blue eyes were telling her 'wow you look like that now? I haven't seen you in ages' and she responded it with what she's good at, running away. Guilt rushed all over her as she lazily stood up and told her friend good night.

***

"What kind of a cereal name is 'OwO's?" Samantha sighed in disappointment as she poured out it's contents on her bowl.

"The kind of cereal that someone buys out of panic." Maxine retorted as she sips her coffee. Samantha's eyes kept on trailing at her then back on her cereal, it continued long enough that the blonde began to wonder.

"Is there somehting wrong with me?" Maxine asked and glanced at the nearest reflective surface, which happened to be her phone.

"Any chance you have Alex's number on you? I felt guilty I haven't given him a chance to speak. He might just actualy be a person from my hometown." Samantha murmured quietly, her voice barely audible. Maxine shrieked in excitement.

"You're giving him a chance? Ooooooh! Someone's been thinking of him all night!" Maxine cheered and sent her his number, creating steps on her victory dance, which actually looks like a worm on a stroke.

Samantha quietly stared at his phone number, ignoring whatever her roommate's doing over the other side of the kitchen counter. Whatever this guy's purpose is, she had a feeling it's never a good one.

"What did you say to him?" Maxine excitedly asked her, eyes sparkling and focused on Samantha, who's eyes looked lost on her phone. 

"What should I say?" her expression was almost scared. Letting another man into her life doesn't really turn out good for her, and for him. She then decided she'll never involve herself too much with him and keep things friendly. 

Maxine pursed her lips and ran behind Samantha's chair, her hand resting on her shoulders as she leans closer to her cellphone.

"How about..."


	3. III - Alex

Alex glanced at the orange building across the park one more time. 'There hasn't been any person or car that stayed in front of it for the past hour' he mentally noted as he circled another lap across the small park oval. Ever since he lost Samantha yesterday, he couldn't help but worry, especially that the morning news just revealed another set of missing persons. He silently hopes the two of them aren't part of it.

He snapped back to reality as a soccer ball rolled infront of him. He gently kicked it back to the players as his phone vibrates. As soon as he realized only Maxine has his number, he quickly pulled his phone from his arms, evidenced by the loud sound of the velcro being detached. 

From : Unknown Number  
Hey, sorry if we got off the wrong foot yesterday. You were a complete stranger after all. But if you're still willing to discuss things to me, I'm okay with it. Under one condition, it must be a place filled with people wherever I look.  
-Samantha

A wave of relief filled Alex as his suspicions were immediately crossed out. And it also made her want to meet him, all the better for the good of the mission. He'll have to thank Maxine if ever she talked her out of it.

Sure. I'm fine with that. But where to? I just moved here and I have no idea which places are crowded enough for your liking.

Alex's thumbs typed and sent the message as soon as he's done. He quickly sat on a park bench as he await her response, grabbing a towel from his back pocket as he wiped off the beads of sweat around his face.

There's a certain spot by the sea that's filled with people by sun down. I'm sure you won't find a chance to abduct me there, if ever you're behind the missing people case.

She replied. He couldn't help but laugh, if only she knew what circumstances brought them together.

You got yourself a deal. 

P.S.  
You don't really have to worry about me. I'm not a threat.

He pressed send as he made his way back to his apartment. If he's going out around a lot of people, plain shirts aren't going to be enough. He arranged one last call using his encrypted phone to make one more arrangement.

***

"What do you think about this one?" Alex pointed his camera to the dressing room mirror.

"You know none of these matter right, Alex?" the voice over the other side of the call questioned over the speakerphone.

"You're just playing with her. If you're too invested in this little meet up you have tonight, I'm telling you to drop the act and just do your job. What would you do to her when this is all over? Send postcards from your next assignment? Promise her you'll be back after who knows when this shit war will end?" 

"Look man, I know you actually mean well and speak from experience, but this girl's different. Straightforward isn't gonna work. You should've seen how fast she bolted once she saw my face."   
Alex calmed his friend, who happened to start rambling about his personal mistakes. 

The other end of the line fell silent, all while Alex shifts between the last two outfits on his basket. Quickly taking off his shirt, he tries on his last outfit idea. He isn't really all for fashion but as soon as he straightened his outfit and looked at the mirror, he knew he'd look decent enough for tonight. A small chuckle escapes his lips as he throws finger guns on his reflection.

"I'm taking this one." He announced as he puts his regular clothing back and proceeded to the counter.

"Look, if you're still worried about her remember this. I won't be making any such advances toward her. Sure, she's pretty but I'm in an assignment. Have I ever failed you professionally?" Alex assured his colleague. 

"Fine. Whatever, Alex. I'm just concerned at the persons involved with us. That's all." the voice said and cut off a few seconds after that.

"You could say goodbye you know?" Alex complained over the already disconnected line, mocking the phone and shoved it back in his pocket. His outfit is finally ready, he sighed in relief as he checks of the hardest thing to prepare on his list. Now all he has to do is create a flow chart of questions for Samantha and this mission will be as easy as pie. 

***

Index cards scribbled with questions sprawled over his messy bed, mapped out to fit an appropriate follow up question that could slowly lead to different key questions. He hoped she'd follow this path, and he isn't actually confident enough she'll even answer seriously.

He tossed another index card to the trash and sighed deeply. He couldn't insert jokes or remarks anywhere as it would create a different impression. So much for acting professionally, he thought to himself remembering what they had talked about earlier. Everything would actually depend on how she reacts to everything he says, so he scrapped the whole flowchart idea and went rogue.  
"Fuck professionally." he muttered as he stood up and started putting on his clothes. 

It's finally time to formally meet her and he actually felt nervous. Staring at his get up one last time, he took a deep breath and made his way to their rendezvous point.

The unending babbling of different crowds of people mixed with the sloshing evening waves surround Alex's ears. So much for publicity, he has a feeling they won't be able to understand each other under this noisy environment. But he had to learn something, that's the whole point afterall.

She texted her landmark and Alex quickly located the pink plastic palm tree that glows sparkly neon lights, and below it was Samantha, wearing a lovely floral printed dress. He couldn't help but stare at the view, gulped a little and slowly make his way toward her.

"When you said public, I was really expecting a restaurant or a mall. Not whatever this is..." Alex said looking around.

"Don't worry. They'll all be quiet soon. That's when we'll start talking. For now, let's look for something to eat." She smiled softly as she guides him across the small food stalls by the baywalk, with the intention of letting him try everything until his stomach can't take anymore. Alex completely went with the flow, forgetting about how not to create deeper relations. But in his defense, he couldn't help it... He believes whatever that's going on between them right now, is the only possible way to succeed in this mission.


End file.
